A Lil Birdie Told Me A Naruto Puzzle
by TheThornOnYourRose
Summary: Naruto and his bestfriend of 11 years enter a wealthy prepatory school for their senior years. There they meet new people and are shown how the spawn of the filthy rich live. What ensures is drama, confusion, and corrupt rich teenagers. EXTNDD VERS inside
1. PieceOne NewBegginings

MORE SUMMARY- Naruto and his bestfriend of 11 years enter a wealthy prepatory school for their senior years. There they meet new people and are shown how the spawn of the filthy rich live. What ensures is drama, confusion, corrupt rich teenagers, and love in all the wrong places. will the sheltered lives of Naruto and Ashura( BBF) be changed forever?..... fo sho yo.

"**A Lil Birdie Told Me…" – a Naruto Puzzle PieceOne - newbeggingings . **

**DISCLAIMER- **i dont own Naruto, if i did, i wud be in it. XD

_**About Her.**_

Akarui Ashura (L, F). Born November 13th, 1992. Has longish, brownish black hair. Deep brown eyes. Kind of short-average (5'3/163 cm). Has a slight tan (like Naruto). Is short-tempered. Likes to laugh. Fun loving. Free spirit. Loyal, especially to her loved ones. Lives alone, ever since both her parents died in a rock climbing accident. Likes listening to music, sleeping, dancing, reading, pranking, watching movies and tomatoes. Dislikes the sun, preps, overly happy people, and the colour pink. Met Naruto when she was 6, just after her parents died. Saw that he was upset and excluded from everyone else at central park. Naruto's parents died in a car accident, so he was alone as well, in the same boat. She became his friend and stood up for him, as the children shunned them both, because they had lost both their parents, as it wasn't necessarily accepted. From then on, they were the closest of friends.

A/N – not everyone knows each other. Konoha is a very big city, (in this recollection anyway :P) so they come from all over.

_**Pieceone- newbegginings .**_

Ashura stuffed the last piece of toast into her mouth as she grabbed her purse, and barrelled out of her apartment door. She was late. She was meant to meet Naruto at his station to get to the orientation ceremony for their new school, _10_ minutes ago.

Their new school. _Konoha Preparatory_. Ashura thought it sounded real posh and snobby, but she needed to go to a school as high and mighty as that to get to where she wanted in life. It was a private school, highly exclusive, where only the spawn of the highly privileged go, thanks to their parents squandering money like water. A high leap from the local mixed junior/senior high school she and Naruto had spent the past 4 years wreaking havoc at.

A smile tugged at her lips as she sped down the street towards the station, dodging the many grumpy-looking people making their way to work, at 9 in the morning. But through all the fun and games, Ashura _had_ worked hard, and had made it into Konoha Prep as a scholarship student for her senior years*. And she had worked even harder to make sure Naruto got into there _with_ her. 'I actually bribed him with coupons for ramen and free games at the local arcade to study...and it worked. I should get an award,' thought Ashura amusedly, as she bought her ticket to Naruto's station; the school was very close to his apartment building.

*senior years-as in year/grade 11 and 12. In this story, high school starts in year/grade 7, so they were in the public school for years/grades 7,8,9 and senior high starts year/grade 10,which they did at the public school, so they're currently in the middle of senior high, which makes them even more n00bish :D

***

Naruto sighed again, for what felt like the 5th time in less than 5 minutes. His Ipod battery was dead, and he had left it to charge at home reluctantly. He checked his watch; that one that Ashura bought for him on his last birthday; and noted that she was around 10 minutes late. Well, he shouldn't get his hopes up – she was notorious for being late.

'Can anyone get any more bored?!' thought Naruto frustratedly. Although Naruto didn't want to admit it, he was addicted to his Ipod; just 15 minutes without it and he was already huffing.

'But boys can entertain themselves in many ways,' he thought with a smirk, as his eyes caught sight of something interesting over yonder platform, and settled back into his seat, craning his neck to see further. 'Hmmm....not bad,' thought Naruto appreciatively, as he examined a group of teenagers around his age, doing a dance off-boys versus girls.

'Not what you'd expect this early in the morning, but, anything's better than nothing....._especially _when I'm deprived of my Ipod and Ashura. The two things that I can go with, or without the other. But both would be better.' Grinned Naruto, as a boy who was trying to do a 360 revolution; failed completely; and ended up with a face plant.

Suddenly, a train pulled into Naruto's station, blocking his view of his current entertainment. As he clicked his tongue impatiently, his long-time companion, fellow conspirator, ramen/arcade buddy and overall awesome best friend walked through the trains doors and ran over to him.

"Ashura! I'm so happy!" beamed Naruto, as he bounded towards her, and enveloped her in his arms.

"Why's that?" asked Ashura, puffing slightly, her cheeks a little pink.

"Because I thought you died or something, you were taking so long," replied Naruto, cheekily pointing his tongue out at her.

Ashura laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to know, now come on, we are so fricken' late!" said Ashura, as she pulled Naruto's arm, and they both started running through the station, up the street, and towards their new adventure, together.

***

".....and I hope you all aim to succeed this year, and do, as this is what this school, Konoha Preparatory, is here to do. If any of you fresh young minds have any enquiries, feel free to ask any of our staff, me included. As your principal it is my duty to facilitate for your needs.

Now, the schedule that will be followed over the next two days is as follows: after this speech, you will be shown around the grounds and premises by our prefects, which are also here for you to ask for assistance where required. They report directly to me, so you can be assured that your request will not go unheard. After that, will be a break where refreshments and such will be offered in the school cafeteria, and you all can relax for a while. All your luggage and packaging and what not, will arrive in the afternoon, so until then, you may stay on site, or leave and come back, it is your choice.

Tomorrow, you will all start your academic year, and I expect all of you to excel, and keep up and also protect the shining reputation that Konoha Preparatory possesses. You are all dismissed, and good luck!" finished the principal of Konoha Preparatory, as she stepped off of the podium and started walking off of the stage. She had given the speech in the front courtyard, the one in front of the school. The courtyard was designed like a garden, with flower arrangements situated in planned positions, making the overall look outstandingly beautiful.

Naruto yawned and turned to Ashura, grinning. "Well, she's a talker isn't she?" observed Naruto as the prefects started to emerge in front of them, separating the newbies into groups. Ashura snorted and led Naruto into the group being formed closest to them.

"I know, hey, she might even talk more than you," suggested Ashura, mock shock on her face, as Naruto prodded her on her shoulder.

"Yeah- might." Naruto adjusted the collar of his dark orange/black, zip up jacket, and continued. "I still hold that title yo." Stated Naruto, looking proud of himself.

"You two over there, can you please quieten up? Thank you." Started a prim, clean cut looking boy, around the age of 18. Probably a senior. He wore the boys uniform*; which was a plain white shirt-short sleeves- buttoned to the top, slightly baggy pants -grey, a grey vest- with double white lines around the collar and sleeve section- with the school emblem on the left side of the chest, black tie, and black suit with the logo over the left breast pocket (optional-worn in winter and autumn/fall); completely, nothing left out.

"Hey Naruto, take a glimpse at what you'll be wearing for the next two years," whispered Ashura to Naruto, nodding in the boys direction, as the prefect went on about the school rules or something.

"Pfffftttt.....I'd rather not.......like more to take a glimpse at _that_," grinned Naruto, as he stared over at the other n00b group, which had a pretty female prefect leading it. She was wearing the girls uniform**; which was a long sleeved (maybe? The vest/jacket was covering it) plain white shirt- buttoned to the top, a jacket /vest type thing- quite similar to the boys' one, but long sleeved- buttoned up to the chest, where it comes down into a V shape- with the logo on the left chest as well, a short tie that split into 3 sections outspread- with a white line near the bottom edge, and a pleated skirt that ended slightly above her mid thigh, and a tailored suit –black with the logo on the left breast pocket(optional); like the boy prefect- all of it. 'Maybe to show an example to the n00bs,' mused Ashura, as she contemplated the uniform.

At her previous school, there wasn't any uniform; you could come to school in whatever you liked, just as long as it was acceptable. But this uniform wasn't bad-actually quite nice. 'The guys uniform looks alright too, but Naruto is probably goin' to object to the suit part,' reflected Ashura, as she watched him watch the prefect girl.

For some reason watching Naruto checking out the prefect chick made her feel weird- like throwing up kind of weird. 'Maybe the jam I had on my toast was off or something. Whatever,' thought Ashura and brushed it off, as it disappeared as suddenly as it came when Naruto turned back to her and smiled his stellar smile. He nodded to the prefect guy who was now motioning to the group to follow him.

"Suppose we should go with teachers pet over there," said Naruto, and took her hand to lead her with him out of the front courtyard, towards the main building.

'Ok, so it had to do with Naruto? argh whatever, it's gone now,' thought Ashura as she looked around her. Her brain then became completely awash with Konoha Preparatory. Her dream school. It was everything that you would or could want in a school. The antique looking buildings/furniture, the awesome uniform, the gardens and courtyards (!)Where kids can relax and hangout in. Just the huge expanse of luxury that awaited them, as they were introduced to everything. Like the thousands of dollars worth of equipment in the equally priced science laboratory, and the class rooms! They were like those ones you find in universities- the podium style, rising as the rows go up, with the front of the class room the lowest section. And one classroom was like four of our old ones put together (in a square shape) - both spacious, and luxurious, but not so much as to distract you.

'I think I'm really going to like this school.' Thought Ashura happily, as she completed the tour while still holding Naruto's hand.

*and** - the uniforms look like this, but without the suits.

(:O the pictures couldnt come---ill try to post them up...somewhere :P)

***

Naruto bit into his chicken burger hungrily. He couldn't believe he hadn't eaten in 4 hours! Almost starved, Naruto had crawled to the cafeteria counter and ordered the first thing he saw. Ashura watched him in awed disgust as he shovelled the burger into his mouth and did the same with the packet of chips. Extra large. What? He was hungry!

"Hey Naruto can i have one?" asked Ashura watching the chip packet intently.

"mmmm? Oh mhhhhhmmhh." Mumbled Naruto, his moth too full to compose actual words, as he offered the packet to her.

Ashura laughed and took a handful of the chips and started eating them more civilly as he had done.

"Like that's one!" observed Naruto, as he counted the number of chips in her hand.....6! he was going to miss out on 6 chips!

"Dude, you're not going to die, relax." Teased Ashura, as she licked the chip's seasoning just for him to see how much she was enjoying it.

As her tongue moved up the chip slowly, an image flashed into his mind for a split second.......... Ashura's tongue slowly moving upwards on h- wait, what the hell? Yeah, she was pretty and really cute; he knew his friends- as much as they were her friends as well- had had major crushes on her. But for some reason knowing that made him really pissed...he felt like none of them were good enough for her, because she was so special, especially to him. So for a teenage guy to have flashes like that is normal right? It's part of the adolescent thing...but not when it with your best friend!

"I'm going to get, uh, a drink...you want anything?" said Naruto hurriedly as he got up.

Naruto walked to the cafeteria counter slowly, as he started thinking about the crush thing. Just thinking about it irritated him. Who did they think they were? Even though they were his friends, they weren't as close as he and Ashura, they didn't know her like he did. 'Arrgh, stuff this. Umm I'll get a coke.' Thought Naruto as he made his selection, paid for it, and made his way back to Ashura.

She was listening to her Ipod and waved as he came and sat. 'ohhhh....Ipod!' thought Naruto longingly, and looked at Ashura with his cerulean gaze extra wide.

"Can I listen?" asked Naruto and smiled sweetly. =]

"Damn you and your baby blues....here," said Ashura, and smiled back.

"ohhh... I love this song," said Naruto, bobbing his head to the music as he drank from his coke. He took 2 gulps and offered some to Ashura. She gulped two times as well and handed it back to him.

"...have a baby by me baby, it'll be me in there*," said Naruto as he winked at Ashura, and took another gulp. Ashura grinned and winked back, and started singing the chorus.

".. i don't play no games, so when I'm in that thang, ill show what i mean, see what i mean, see what i mean....said little mama put me on, bet i'll have you gone, come and see what i mean, come see what i mean, see what i mean.."

Naruto and Ashura both then started cracking up at the same time, as they always do.

*song is called Baby by Me – 50 cent ft Ne-Yo(remix) I love this song d[-_-]b

***

It was 4 pm and Naruto and Ashura were heading back; from Narutos house for his Ipod, and extras; to Konoha Prep to get their luggage and things sorted into their new dorm rooms. They were to be separated- boys in one building, and girls in another. In one room, there were 4 boys/girls, so Naruto and Ashura would both have 3 other roommates to share with.

"I hope we get along with our other roommates, it would be awkward if we didn't," said Ashura, grinning at Naruto.

" yeah, I know, we'd have to see their faces for rest of the year...hey, could you imagine? If we got into a fight with one of them...or geez, with all of them? Damn." Said Naruto, seriously contemplating the thought.

Ashura just laughed, and shook her head. "As if that would happen. C'mon, what could possibly happen to turn _all_ of them against you?"

"I dunno- hey when did this become about me?" laughed Naruto, as they entered the Konoha Prep gates.

[The grade/year 11 buildings were located on the far left side of the enormous spread of a school. It was like a mini city, within a city. The different years/ grades and classrooms were all separated into blocks, around the main facilities, like a frame. ]

[A/N] - well thats the first chapter :D there were meant to be pictures and stuff, to make the explanations more clearer( coz i suck at explaing :P), but they didnt come. So i'll try to post them up somewhere( as forementioned). any way..this was a long chapter XD but it gets better ...well i thinks so any way XP. reviews are welcome :D


	2. Piece2 21Questions

"A lil Birdie Told Me…"? – A Naruto Puzzle

Piecetwo-21questions

Naruto and Ashura continued on their way to the main hall; where they would be told where their rooms are and etc.; while still continuing their debate about roommates. As they entered the hall, they encountered the other mass of n00b year/grade 11's that were starting with them. The principal had already started speaking, so Naruto and Ashura tried to blend in with the crowd as they moved through to be in the middle.

"……I will now begin with the room numbers." Finished the principal- Tsunade, was it?- as she took a deep breath and began reciting.

"Ha! Just in time," said Ashura to herself smugly. She hated waiting, or anything that had to do with arriving early.

"Akarui Ashura, room 207." Boomed Tsunade starting as usual, with her name first, which was a pain in (her) ass whenever she was running late. So, pretty much all the time.

"Well at least you're not late this time," whispered Naruto to her, as he leant down n winked. It was as if he has read her mind. But then again, they had been friends for 11 years. (:O)

"You read my mind." Smiled Ashura. "Now we just have to wait for yours, which is probably last."

"Haha, cool, yours is the first name on the list, and mine is last….together, we pwn!" observed Naruto, playfully laughing evilly.

"Hey, can you two shut up?" snapped a red head girl standing in front of them.

She had light brown eyes behind black frames, almost a shade of red, and wore a pissed off and slightly nervous expression. Her hair was longish, in the 'chopped randomly' style. It sounds weird and most people couldn't pull it off, but it looked pretty good on her. *

"No. So move." Answered Naruto bluntly.

"Stuff you guys," huffed the red head girl, gave them a dirty and moved forward a few paces infront of them.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Ashura, surprised by her reaction.

"Don't know don't care." Snorted Naruto. "Anyways, I just wanna get outta here so I can eat." He said yawning, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You just ate like an hour ago," said Ashura, looking at him.

" yeah, an hour ago…do you know how long ago that is?" said Naruto, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Arashi Karin, room 207." Came the principals voice a little louder, as people had started to talk.

"Room 207! That's my room! Who Is it?" asked Ashura excitedly. She wanted to see who her new roommate was!

"Hmm…I think Arashi Karin, is that crazy chick from before," said Naruto, as he started to laugh.

Ashura looked over at the red head girl from before and saw that it _was_ most likely her…..because she wasn't there anymore.

"Are you serious!" said Ashura in an undertone, as the principal gave a sweeping glare to the assembly, and continued reading.

Naruto patted her on the head, and said "There, There, its ok. So you have a psycho roommate, its no big deal. There are 2 more left. " In a patronizing voice.

"Uh huh." Said Ashura, quirking her eyebrow at Naruto who was still patting her head. "You know, I get it. You can stop now."

"But why? I love your hair. =]" said Naruto sticking his tongue out at her and grinning.

"QUIET PEOPLE!" barked Tsunade, giving everyone a death glare. This sudden outburst caused Naruto to stop patting her hair and stand up straight. Infact, Ashura could see many students straighten up and fix themselves- the principal's voice had that kind of effect.

As Naruto and Ashura looked around the entrance hallway, they could see it had cleared up considerably since they had come. 'What letter is she up to?' wondered Ashura.

"Niganryo Sai, room 317." Listed away the principal, a look of boredom on her face now.

"Excuse me." Said a quiet voice, coming directly from Ashuras right.

Ashura quickly turned to see who it was to see the most palest guy she had ever seen staring at her enquiringly. He was so contrasted, but it suited him- the pale skin, with the darkest hair and eyes. Ashura felt a sense of calmness come over her. Not so much to be alarmed, but enough to sooth.*

"The dorms are to the right of the entrance hall, right?" he asked.

"No, I think they're to the left." Smiled Ashura.

"Oh, alright thanks." Said the guy and left with a smile.

Ashura watched him go, and felt the sense of calmness leave as well, and she felt the same again-A little nervous and edgy. She heard a snort come from Naruto; who was on her left; and turned to face him.

"The dude knew where the dorms were, he was just playin' so he could talk to you," said Naruto distastefully.

"And why Is that a bad thing? Asked Ashura, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Because he did it in such a gay way. Like seriously, who picks up chicks with lines like that?" asked Naruto, grinning.

"ok, maybe he wasn't trying to pick me up, maybe he seriously wanted to know where the dorms were? And are you saying you could do better?" laughed Ashura.

"Please. I don't even have to confirm that." Said Naruto, pulling up his collar and winking.

"…And Uzumaki Naruto, room 313."

The principal breathed a sigh of relief and started walking towards the entrance also, with what looked like her PA also. They were the last ones there; everyone else had left, or were leaving.

"Damn, I hate being the last one," said Naruto, as he took Ashuras hand and led them to the doorway also.

"Yeah but………yeah alright, there's no positive to that." Laughed Ashura as Naruto began laughing also.

They walked together towards the dorm buildings, and made jokes with each other about what was in stall for them. Finally they arrived at the senior building.*

They stood for a while in awe, but quickly snapped out of it, as the students around them who were also going to the building, were giving them odd looks. They entered it and saw that they were in a lobby. 'It was like a freaking hotel, it had a lobby, concierge and everything! :O' thought Ashura. They wandered to the lifts at the end of the lobby and went inside the first one; out of three.

"level 3." Stated Naruto, as he pushed the 3 button. They had been informed by the prefect dude at the beginning of the tour of how the room system worked.*

"2 for me." Said Ashura, and pushed the 2 button.

"Call me or something when you're settled yeah?" said Ashura, as she stepped off on the 2nd floor.

"Sure." Said Naruto as he leant back on the elevator and blew her a kiss.

As the lift doors closed, Ashura 'caught his kiss' and said "love you," with a smile.

*the room system: for example, ashuras room- 207, meaning level 2, room 7. Narutos room- 313, meaning level 3, room 13. :)

***

Naruto smiled to himself and sighed. 'Time to meet the other roommates. This should be fun.' Thought Naruto, closing his eyes.

The lift doors opened with a ping on the 3rd floor, and Naruto got out. He started walking to his right, as the rooms increased in number to that side. As he arrived at the door, he could hear 2 distinct male voices arguing:

"No, you're cooking this week, I'm doing laundry."

"Stuff that, I hate cooking, are you saying you _wanna_ eat my sad excuse for food?"

"alright fine, I'll cook, jeez. Just don't ruin my clothes dude, or I'll kill you."

Naruto reached for the doorknob and saw that the number plaque, 313, was at his eye level, and opened.

The door swung open soundlessly and Naruto swept a gaze around the room. It was average sized, but still bigger than both his and Ashura's one roomed apartments put together. It had a mini kitchen*, a living room**, and four bedrooms to his left.(going from right to left) [ ill put the link for the pictures to everything later]

Just then, Naruto noticed the two people whos voiced he heard. One was standing near the bedrooms, one was in the kitchen and the other roommate was sitting in the living room watching TV. (which is infront of the 2 striped stool things, facing the window behind the white couch _)

The boy near the bedrooms had neck length silver – blue hair which looked wet. He had topaz coloured eyes, and wore no shirt with black basketball shorts. He was carrying a white towel , which reinforced Narutos thought that he had just had a shower.*

The guy in the kitchen had messy, longish, dark-brown hair, with medium brown eyes and what looked like 2 red fang tattoos on his cheeks( :D). He wore a red and white basketball jersey with the number 15 on it, and black 3 quarter pants with brown flip flops. It looked like he had just had a shower a few minutes ago by the looks of his hair, and was now starting the stove.*

The last guy in the living room wore a white hoodie, with white tracksuit pants. He wore white expensive looking sportshoes, and had spiky black hair which was semi wet and black eyes. He was just flicking through the channels. *

As soon as Naruto had stepped in, the two boys across the room stopped conversing and turned to look at him. The guy watching TV also turned to look.

"Uh, whatsup?" asked Naruto, slightly nervous.

"Sup…you must be the new kid ay?" nodded the brown haired guy at Naruto, while pointing a pan at him.

"yeah, probably" grinned Naruto, all feelings of nervousness gone.

"Well come in newbie, introduce yourself." Smirked the blue haired guy, motioning for him to come inside, then put the towel to his head and began rubbing.

Naruto walked forwards a few steps and realised he had been standing on a foyer. 'Seriously? This is becoming too much…' thought Naruto as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the opposite couch to the hoodie guy.

"I'm Suigetsu," said the blue haired guy, motioning to himself and sat next to the guy with the hoodie.

"That's Kiba," he said, and motioned to the brown haired guy, who gave a small wave and dropped some 2 minute noodles into the pot he had put to boil on the stove.

"And that's Sasuke." Finished Suigetsu with the hooded guy, who nodded at Naruto and continued watching TV. It appears he had found and interesting channel.

"So, who are you?" asked Kiba coming into the living room and sat on the other chair next to Naruto.

"Naruto," he grinned. "So how long have you guys been in the school?"

"Well I've been in here for a while, since grade 7, and Suigetsu came in grade 10, even though his family owns the school," grinned Kiba.

"Woah, your family owns the school? Shit yo," exclaimed Naruto. "Where have you been then?"

"Haha well, I was just in other schools and stuff, going 'round." Shrugged Suigetsu.

"Yeah, bullshit, he was just 'going 'round' getting kicked out for delinquency. That's why he came to this school. He can't get kicked out even if he tried." Smirked Kiba evilly.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not on the verge of getting kicked out this time, unlike somebody. Seriously? Smoking weed on school property?" snorted Suigetsu.

"What?" said Naruto, surprised.

"What? Everything's 'school property' here yo, where else am I goin' to do it?" said Kiba. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, and Sasuke was here till grade 7, then he left, and came back in…..grade10?"

"Confused mind," grinned Suigetsu at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly smirked back not taking his eyes of the television, and said "I had my reasons." In a way that signalled that end of that conversation.

"Me and Sasuke were in the same school for grade 9, but then we both got transferred here last year." Explained Suigetsu, as Kiba got up to check on his 2 minute noodles. (X])

"So you guys went to a public school?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, my parents sent me to a boarding school in Korea," replied Sasuke. "I was in there for grades 8 to 9."

"What 'bout grade 7?" asked Suigetsu.

"Took the year off." Said Sasuke, and returned to the TV.

"Well I was in a lot of schools, as Kiba told you, so I can't really remember all the names, but they were all private." Said Suigetsu. "And my parents were all on me like, why don't you come to our school, it's your families tradition and crap, so I finally agreed in the end to get them off my back. And besides, Kiba's got a point. I can't get kicked out even if I wanted to." He grinned, and yawned.

Kiba laughed from the kitchen and said "As always."

"Hey Naruto, what do your parents do? I don't seem to recognize you from anywhere." Asked Kiba as he came back into the living room carrying chips, drinks, his noodles =] and random junk food.

"Before my parents died, my father was a general in the army, and my mother was a teacher." Replied Naruto, he was ok with talking about his parents.

" oh…sorry. But how did you get-?" said Kiba, curious.

"Scholarship student." Stated Sasuke, as they all looked at Naruto, interested.

"Yeah," said Naruto, shifting slightly.

" Ah……what's your scholarship for?" asked Suigetsu.

"combined academic and sport." Answered Naruto shifting again.

"Sport huh? which team are you going to try out for then?" asked Kiba eagerly.

"Maybe basketball, football I don't know- hey whats with the 21 questions thing? Its freaking me out." Said Naruto raising his hands up in front of him.

Suigetsu laughed and said "Alright, hey Kiba, back up yeah? He's gunna think you're coming on to him or something." As Kiba went to ask Naruto more on the sport subject.

"Dude please, I _don't_ swing that way," said Kiba falling back on his chair.

"Obviously from the amount of girlfriends you had last year." Smirked Suigetsu.

"Yeah yo, that's what happens when your rich, have lots of time and—"

"Have an abnormally high hormone count?" cut in Sasuke suddenly.

"Or what, like you, with none at all?" retorted Kiba, as Naruto and Suigetsu began to laugh.

"Hes got a point there you know," said Suigetsu. "You have all these girls after you, you can choose any of them, but you don't?"

"I wouldn't want a girl that's desperate like that In the first place, let alone other things, so no thanks," said Sasuke, opening a drink.

"Picky one huh?" said Naruto, smirking. "I know how you feel, I'm like that too."

They continued this for a few more minutes, the three boys getting to know their newest recruit better, and vice versa, while stuffing themselves with mindless junk and drinks. Then they came to the subject of backgrounds. Naruto was slightly abashed with his fellow roommates statuses. Kiba's family owns the SONY company in Japan(:O) , Sasuke's family owns the airports in japan, Korea and China(omfg), and Suigetsu's family owns the freaking school, and he was………. well, Naruto.

" so its like this- we have the pimp of the school who's family owns SONY Japan, we have the badass delinquent who's the schools favourite bitch, we have the maybe gay wonder boy who has a private jet for each day of the week, and we have the n00b scholarship dude who no one knows about. Pretty sick room yo, you gotta admit." Said Suigetsu, reciting as he pointed to each person.

He received a death glare from Sasuke for his description, and the other 2 boys cracked up as Sasuke pushed the soda bottle down on Suigetus mouth while he was drinking, making him gag, and resulting in the contents going everywhere.

Note: all the rooms in the senior dorm are furnished, and set out the same =] that was a looong section…sorry :/

***

Ashura sauntered down the hallway looking for room 207, which was to her left from the lift. Finally she arrived at the heavy oak door, which had a plaque saying '207' just above her forehead. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob, and opened the door.

She came face to face with a gorgeous living room where the red haired girl from before was sitting, watching what looked like a horror movie. To her right was a nicely set out kitchen where a black haired girl with grey eyes was cooking something. She was wearing a cream coloured sleeveless top, and navy shorts which ended 2 inches above her knee. Her blue-black (now that Ashura got a second look) was tied loosely in a ponytail, and it didn't look like she had noticed Ashura walk in.*

"You're that chick from earlier." Said a familiar voice.

Ashura turned to see the red haired girl from before looking at her.

"yup." Said Ashura and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Ashura, right?" said a voice to her left. The girl in the kitchen had noticed her now, and was looking at her enquiringly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Ashura.

"Because your name was on the room list." Stated the girl with a sweet smile. "So hi, I'm Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Hey Hinata, nice to meet you too, what room list?" asked Ashura, a little confused.

"Um, the people that arn't new get informed about their rooms by the main notice board in the office, we don't get the whole welcome speech- it's just for newbies." Laughed Hinata.

"Oh." Laughed Ashura, feeling a little stupid. Duh!

"Yeah….well, have you met Karin?" asked Hinata, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes, I have actually." Said Ashura with a grin. Karin also grinned back and shook her head.

Just then, the front door banged open, and a beautiful blonde girl* came stalking in, and slammed the door behind her. She was talking on her phone, or more like yelling through it.

"Yes I saw you with her, don't you lie to me! No I am not overreacting! stuff you! Do you know how lucky you are to be dating me? Oh Yeah? And You are _so_ lucky im not there right now, because I would've stabbed you…..No, you wish you could fuck me baby, because we are done. Finished. Now get lost."

She snapped her phone shut, and scowled at Hinata who attempted to talk to her. She went off into her bedroom,(which was labelled, she saw, now that she was closer to them), and slammed that door too.

Ashura and Karin exchanged glances with raised eyebrows and both stifled a laugh. They then looked over at Hinata, to see if she was ok and saw that she was quite unfazed.

"Im used to it don't worry…shes always like that when she breaks up with someone. " She said with a grimace. "But she gets over it quickly, so you guys don't have to worry."

Ashura realised that she had been standing the whole time, and mentally slapped her self. She then made her way to the living room and sat on the sofa opposite Karin.

The Blonde's bedroom door opened again and this time she didn't slam it, but closed it normally. They could visibly see a change in her, from her facial expression, and the body posture- the wasn't rigid anymore. She came into the living room with an apologetic expression and sat down tentivly next to Karin.

"Sorry about that, the guy was an asshole. Anyway, you guys are new huh? im Ino, pleasure to mmet you." She purred and smiled.

"Nah, its ok, and we could see that," grinned Ashura. "Do you two know each other?" she asked, motioning to Hinata.

"Yeah, we were in pretty much the same classes since grade 8. So we get along great. And thank god I didn't get the ugly bitch I had last year as I roommate I swear," said Ino, tossing her head irritably.

"Ino, she's not that bad," said Hinata, coming into the living room carrying a tray of drinks and random junk food.

"Yeah she is. You don't know her, the whore. You know I can't believe I used to be friends with her, like, a million years ago," continued Ino, grabbing a drink and swivelling the can a little.

"Wait, who's this?" asked Karin, a bit lost.

"Haruno Sakura, the slut of the school, you'll recognize her by her fugly pink hair." Grinned Ino evilly. "Although 'slut of the school' also goes to Kiba, but at least he doesn't have fucked up hair."

"Who's Kiba?" asked Ashura getting a little interested. This school was totally different to her old one, the kids there weren't so open about this kinda stuff, innocent even, compared to what she was hearing now.

"Oh he's a guy in our grade, total player, but he's hot, so he can be. Anyway, people I don't know, tell me about yourselves." Asked Ino grinning.

"Um, ok, well, I'm Ashura, and I'm new?" said Ashura, shrugging.

"No shit, or else I would know you. What do your parents do?" asked Ino, finishing her drink.

"Well, before they died, they were university professors." Said Ashura calmly, thanks to Naruto, she was ok with talking about her parents.

Hinata gasped, Karin grimaced and Ino said "Crap, sorry." Quickly.

"Yeah, it's ok, don't worry about it." She smiled. "So I got in by scholarship."

"Me too." Grinned Karin.

"Wow….seriously? you two are like, scholarship students?" Asked Ino, slightly in awe.

"Is that bad or something?" asked Karin apprehensively.

"No, its just that, we haven't actually met one, in person before." Said Hinata looking curious.

"Why not?" laughed Ashura.

"Well, they seem weird you know? Always carrying a textbook. Or two." Snorted Ino, while Hinata stifled a laugh.

Ashura exchanged glances with Karin and said "that's slack yo."

"Relax, we're just joking. Its just that we don't get a lot of scholarship students, so that why we find you interesting." Said Ino, getting out her phone.

'Great. Now we're on show.' Thought Ashura, getting a bit nervous at the thought of tomorrow.

"I just got a text from my manager, there's a company party on this Friday *, do you guys wanna come? We can bring guests," said Ino beaming at them.

"Company party?" asked Karin.

"Yeah at my modelling agency? It'll be heaps fun." She said and started to texted back.

Ashura looked over at Hinata and Karin, they both shrugged and she replied "Yeah, alright."

"Modelling huh? that's pretty cool." Said Karin.

"Yeah, its sick I get heaps of freebies and it pays awesome, not that I need it but you know, its nice." She grinned.

"Why don't you need it?" asked Ashura.

"My family's pretty famous, my mom is an actress and my dad is a film director- you know Inoichi Inc right?"

"Woah, yea I do. That's your dad?" asked Ashura, now her turn to be in awe. She loved his movies!

"Yup." Laughed Ino. " but still nothing compared to the heiress here, shes maybe one of the richest in the school." Said Ino nodding at Hinata, who blushed and looked down.

"There's something called modesty Ino," she said looking up again, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Not when you're you're Hyuuga Hinata- you guys have heard of Hyuuga Enterprises right? The luxurious 5 star hotels and resorts all over the world? Her family owns them." Said Ino, smiling at Hinata.

"Ino, you make me sound like a rich snob," said Hinata, finishing her drink at last. Both Karin and Ashura had finished theirs long ago.

"Yeah well, be proud Hinata, you're a rich bitch, flaunt it." Laughed Ino and winked at her.

Ashura and Karin both laughed at Hinatas blushing expression and they opened a packet of chips, sharing it around. They all got to know each other more, and found that, scholarship student or super rich heiress, they had a lot in common. And not surprisingly, the conversations took them to boys.

"So any boys worth noticing in this huge ass school?" Asked Karin at Ino, she seemed like a person who would know.

"Yeah, but most of them are the boys _not _worth noticing," she said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Ashura's phone vibrated- she had received a text message.

**Hey ash, wana get 2gethr? I'll show u my room8s if u show me urs ;P –N**

She texted **lol you freak, alrite, when n where? - A**

Ashura laughed, and turned to the girls. "Hey guys, my friend just texted me to hang out with him and his mates, wanna go?"

"Whos this friend of yours?" asked Ino.

"Another scholarship student you don't know." Grinned Ashura,

"Is it that blond guy from the assembly?" Asked Karin.

"Yeah him." Laughed Ashura.

"A guy huh? yea alright, I need to get out anyway- last day of the holidays you know." Said Ino and looked over at Hinata.

She had received a text message aswell, and read it out to us. "Hey Hina, long time no see, wana hang? We have n00bs, what about you? Its from Kiba." She said looking at us.

"The school slut kiba?" asked Karin.

"Yeah him, but don't say that in front of him, he'll get pissed." Said Ino taking Hinata's phone. "and besides, hes our friend, so its kinda slack."

"I told him to bring his people to the lobby, tell your friend that too Ashura, it'll be a group thing." Said Ino and returned Hinatas phone to her.

Ashuras phone vibrated again.

**Rite now if its ok? My roomy kiba wants to go meet his mate so I was like aight lol newai we'll catch up. ily :D – N**

"it seems that my mate is roomates with Kiba, so its all good." Laughed Ashura and texted back.

**Yer alrite were goin- meet u in the lobby ? ily2 =] – A**

***

Today's Sunday, and school starts on Monday( tomorrow) so the party is Friday nite.

A/N - lol ill put up the link for the pictures soon..... _ but yeaa, this was my second chapter.............. i have extreme writers block atm, so reviews and suggestions wud be nice :D


End file.
